Hansel & Gretel: New Age
by cloud332
Summary: Hansel and Gretel are reaching Augsburg to find out what happened to the children. But, Hansel thought it would be safe not to take the road. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Are we being followed?" Hansel asked drawing his weapon. "You noticed as well?" Gretel said drawing her weapon as well. All of a sudden a pack of wolves appeared out of no where and attacked them. Hansel quickly dispatched most of them. Gretel took out at least 2 of them. Then from behind a wolf attacked her and bit into her arm quite deeply. "Gretel!" Hansel yelled trying to reach his sister but he couldn't. Gretel was trying to break free and saw the wolf about to deliver the finishing blow. All of a sudden an arrow had lodged itself into the wolf's head. "Sloppy work from legendary witch hunters don't you think." Gretel looked at the strange man and passed out.

"Where am I?" Gretel asked. Hansel came to her side and sat down. "You passed out from the wolf bite, Joseph brought us to his cabin so he can treat your wound." Hansel said holding her hand. "He knows how to shoot a bow I'll give him that. Where is he?" Gretel asked trying to sit up and Hansel laid her back down. "He went to get some food, water, and herbs for your wound." Hansel said rubbing his chin. Gretel looked around the room it was a small little room but it was nice and clean.

The door opened up and Gretel looked towards it and saw a man enter with a bow and arrow on his back with a sword on his hips, he had a pretty decent face and strong jawline he was also kinda muscular but not bulky. Most interestingly he was black. "Ah she's awake." I said as I brought her a cup of water and some food. Gretel quickly started scarfing down her food. "Gretel! Are you a savage?" Hansel said putting his head down. Gretel simply just smiled at me. "So how did you know we were witch hunters?" Hansel asked curiously. "Well I do go into town every now and then so I hear stories, to be honest you aren't really intimidating like they say in the stories." I said grabbing the plate from Gretel. "What do they say about us?" Gretel asked drinking her water. "Well they say Hansel is a giant that shoots lightning from his eye balls." I said pouring whiskey into my cup. "What about me?" Gretel asked staring at me. "Well they say you're an angel, I can see why." I said drinking my whiskey, Gretel smiled at me and looked at her cup. "Oh for fuck's sake." Hansel said and walked out while Gretel and I were laughing at this. "Here let me apply some medicine and change the bandage." I said undoing the bandage and she stared at me. I applied some alcohol and she cringed at the feeling. "Sorry just have to clean it a little bit then I will apply some medicine." I said as I was now applying the medicine to her arm. Gretel looked at me "Thank you." she said smiling. "No problem so where are you both going?" I asked as I kept dabbing the medicine on her arm. "A village named Augsburg." She said as she kept staring at. "I assume you've been hired there for the missing children?" I said knowing this all to well. "How do you know about the children." she asked shifting around. "I tried looking for them after all I used to be a hunter as well." I said wrapping the new bandage on her.

"You were a hunter?" Gretel asked quite loudly and Hansel came in. "You're a what?!" he asked. "I'm just a normal person." I said walking towards the sink to clean my hands. "You should come with us. You know how to cook, hunt, clean wounds, use a bow." Gretel said getting excited. "She's right you know, we need help." Hansel said. "With what?" I said now drying my hands off. "Everything." Gretel said now getting up, I quickly rushed to her side. "You shouldn't be moving yet, you need another day to relax." I said slowly easing her back down. "Well we need directions to Ausburg." Gretel said. "We'll pay you for your services. Extra when we find the kids." Hansel said grabbing a bag full of shillings and handing it to me. "This is 100 shillings." I said. "Well we need a good quality guide." Hansel said "We really need directions we were lost in the woods for a couple of days." Gretel said "You didn't follow the road." I said putting the shillings down on my dresser. "There was a road?!" Gretel said giving a glare at Hansel. "I don't trust roads." Hansel said looking out the window. I handed them back the shillings. "Now you now how to get there." I said. "Please?" Gretel asked nicely. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow. Let me prepare a bath for you." I said as I walked out.

"Can someone hand me a towel?" Gretel asked. I came in covering my eyes handing her a towel and walked outside to see Hansel. "So how far away is Augsburg?" Hansel asked crossing his arms. "About a weeks ride, I have some horses if you need any." I said looking out towards the distance. "You really don't want to go? You also seem quite young to have been a hunter." Hansel said "I could say the same about you and your sister." I quickly replied. Hansel laughed "Yea we have been doing this for a long time, we could really use your help though. You're one of the very first hunters we've seen for years," Hansel said. All of a sudden his watch started to buzz and make a sound. "Excuse me." Hansel said taking a seat on the floor and took out an injection and stuck it himself. "Sugar sickness?" I asked, Hansel just nodded, "You ate a lot of sugar didn't you?" I asked smiling at him "Sort of a witch actually forced me to eat candy, then my sister escaped and we pushed into fire." Hansel said sighing as he took the needle out. "So how old are you Joseph?" Hansel asked "I'll be 23 in August." I said taking a seat next to him. "You're pretty young you know, what got you in the Witch Hunting business?" Hansel asked, "Well you and Gretel both fought them so I guess you two would be my role models." I replied. "Your role models asked you for help and you turn them down?" Hansel said grinning. "Fine I will help you both." I said getting up. "Really?" I barely tried. "Right that's why you attempted to pay me for my services." I said walking inside the cabin. Gretel was in the main room sitting by the fireplace and stood up to greet me. Her outfit was interesting she wore black leather all over I mean it made her figure look great and it brought out her features, especially her breasts which I stared at for a while she noticed this. "See something you like?" Gretel said smiling at me. "I um was just trying to find a um." I said stammering about like an idiot, "You were trying to undress me weren't you?" Gretel said getting close to me "I could show you them for nursing me up to health." I started to sweat nervously. "I actually need to get supplies for the trip." I walked past her knowing she got me. "You're coming with us then?" Gretel said smiling at me. "Yes ma'am can you go get the horses ready while I get food, water, and other essentials?" I asked grabbing three big bags. "Sure but we will continue our conversation later." Gretel said winking at me before exiting the cabin. "I really do want to see them." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hansel & Gretel: New Age Chapter 2**_

"So how long will it take before we get going." Hansel said walking in the room as I was placing essentials in our bags. "We will leave in the morning, since you know that it's not safe." I said zipping up the bags. "I have a spare room down the hall ready for you." I said walking out the room and pointing at the room that's open. "Well I'll see you in the morning, night." Hansel said walking towards the guest room. "Night." I said as he closed the door. I grabbed the bags and threw them at the door. "You're still awake?" I asked hearing Gretel's footsteps as she walked in the room. "I couldn't sleep." She said walking in. I turned around and saw that she wore only a white shirt her legs were nice and toned and looked smooth. "Bad dreams?" I asked taking a seat on the couch. "Yea, I've been having them since I was a little girl." Gretel said sounding sad. "Would you like to talk about?" I asked patting the cushion for her to sit down next to me. Gretel sighed and sat down next to me. "So what's going on with your dreams?" I asked leaning on the arm rest. "Just things... Like my mother." Gretel said bringing her knees up to her face, which was a bad idea cause your ass was slightly visible. "What about her? I know a little bit about the story." I asked. "Well I barely remember anything about her that's the problem. When I do I just see her face looking down at us in a worried glare then we're in the woods then our father abandoned us." Gretel said tears forming in her eyes. I put my arm around her shoulders "Everything is fine now. You made people live better and you encouraged others to do the same type of business you do. So on behalf of everyone thank you." I said smiling at Gretel and she replied by smiling back. "Thanks I really needed that poorly executed pep talk, but it was sweet." Gretel said kissing my cheek. "Well we have big day tomorrow so let's go to sleep. Also if you ever have that dream you can come talk to me. Ok?" I said before entering my room then I felt as if I was being watched so I looked behind me and saw her staring at my ass. "See something you like?" I asked smirking at her. "I do actually. Goodnight." Gretel said before closing the door

"Gretel wake up." I whispered to her. "Mmm 5 more minutes." Gretel groaned turned over. "Gretel get up." I said attempting to yank her covers off after 3 minutes of tug of war I finally succeeded at getting her covers off. Why the hell is she so strong? But, when I pulled her covers one of Gretel's boobs popped out of her shirt. Gretel quickly turned over grabbed the covers and hid under there. "Gretel..." I said whispering and sat down on her bed. "Go away Joseph." Gretel said in a soft tone. "I can't I need to change the bandage." I said, Gretel slowly got out of the covers and handed me her arm. "What did you think?" Gretel mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." I said undoing her bandage. "What did you think of my breast?" Gretel looked at me. "Well it was big and looked healthy... and um.. I really don't know what to say Gretel, I liked it if that's what you want to know." I said looking at her directly, Gretel smiled at me and sat in silence to allow me to finish the wound. "Want to see one again?" Gretel said looking away this time and I reacted by accidentally pricking her arm with the scalpel. The reason why I have a scalpel is because it's sanitary and more precise than my hunting knife... Don't question me. "Ow what the fuck Joseph?" Gretel hissed at me. "Hey you're the one willing to show me a boob what if I showed my cock?" I replied Gretel was thrown back and I cut her arm a little. "Joseph seriously?" Gretel said twisting my ear. "Ow! It's not my fault you keep moving." I said pleading for her stop we both stared at into each others eyes. "I finished your bandage." I said as I got up and walked towards the door. "Joseph look!" Gretel said and I turned around saw her flash her breasts towards me. "Gretel why?" I asked somewhat speechless. "I said I would show you cause you nursed me. Remember?" Gretel said smiling at me. "I do. Now can you put your shirt back down before Hansel wakes up?" I said whispering to her. "Fine spoil sport." Gretel said walking over to the bathroom to change she took her shirt off and threw it at me she was purposely swaying her hips. "Bloody women..." I groaned

It has been 4 days since we left my cabin it's quite interesting to see how Hansel and Gretel bond together they constantly fight and it is annoying. "Can you two please shut the fuck up we are almost in a town so we can resupply and sleep in a bed." I said aggravated "Sorry Joseph." Hansel said. "I'm not sorry. Mind your own business." Gretel said giving me an attitude knowing Hansel will start arguing. As Hansel was about to say something I interrupted him "Hansel I swear to God if you say something that will make Gretel get what she wants I will kill you." I rode off ahead while Gretel was smirking. "What are you smirking at Gretel?" Hansel asked as looked at her "Shut the fuck up Hansel before you make Joseph angry at us again." Gretel smiled and saw me flick her off from ahead which made her giggle. We entered the town and immediately went towards the pub for drinks cause we have rode for 4 hours. "Can we get 3 rooms please also 2 ale's and 1 whiskey please?" I asked handing her 10 Euros, she handed me 3 keys for our rooms and told me the drinks will come out quickly. I went towards Hansel and Gretel who were sitting in the back. "You guys are somewhat depressing. You know that right?" I said sitting next to Gretel. "How are we depressing?" Hansel asked. "Well for starters both of you are wearing black so it looks kind of goth, Secondly you are sitting in the back... Why?" I started pointing out why they seem quite depressing. "Ok enough!" Gretel got up and grabbed her key and went to her room and as soon as she left our drinks came in, Gretel quickly came back and took a drink and went to her room. "Oh thank God my whiskey is here." I said and was about to drink it but Hansel gave me a dirty look. "Fine I will go apologize to her but you know I'm right." I said walking away. I went up the stairs and took a left and saw there was a whole bunch of rooms but there was only one that was locked and I went to it and started knocking on the door. "Go away Joseph." Gretel yelled. "Gretel let me in I want to talk to you. I really don't want to pick this lock." I said looking down to the floor and placing my hands on my hips. After a minute or so I saw the door open with Gretel wiping her eyes, her eyes were red looking like she was crying. I quickly embraced her in a hug "I'm sorry Gretel." I whispered to her and she held me tightly. "Can you stay with me for a while?" Gretel asked looking into my eyes. "Sure but we need a lot of alcohol Gretel." I said walking in the room.


End file.
